poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 6: Solace from the Ice
They made it here and this place is too cold for them Lann: Dahh! I'm freezing my butt off out here! Morgana: (Shivering) I know how you humans.. feel. Ryuji: (Shivering) So... c-cold. Reynn: Brr, n-no kidding. Hey, let's take shelter at that Inn there. They went to Sherlotta and Yukari's Solace Sherlotta: Ohhh! Our first guests in a while. Welcome to Sherlotta and Yukari's Solace. They so warm inside Sherlotta and Yukari's Solace Lann: Ahh!￼ so much warminess! Morgana: So nice. Reynn: Oh! Um, hello there. Would it be okay if we rest here for a little bit? Yukari: Sure! The solace wouldn't be much of an inn if we turned away freezing travelers. Then Lann turn into his Jiant Form Lann: Thank goodness. Sherlotta: Oh! We don't see very many Jiants these days. Reynn: Wha- Lann, what are you-- Laan: Whoops!... Oh. The Girls, didn't seem seem all that shocked. Yukari: Yeah, Sherlotta and I are okay with that one. I'm sure some folks would make a fuss. But we remember a time when Jiants wouldn't warrant a second look. It's only lately your kind has truly gotten scarce. But even then I doubt anyone's eyes have been popped out. Makoto: Well, now that you mentioned it. I guess not. Sherlotta: Eh, don't give it a second thought. Everyone is welcome under my roof￼. Although, it would help if you did a little shopping before you go on your merry way. Ryuji: Good idea. I winder if she's got anything to keep us warm. That would help. They saw something that look warm Yusuke: Hey, is this one warming up? Lann: Oh, this looks nice and toasty. Haru: Excuse me, how much do you want for this? Sherlotta: Hmm? Wait a sec. Tell me you're not planning to cross the ice fields. Ann: Yes, we have to get to Saronia. Yukari: (Sigh) Forget it, don't even bother. Making the trip at this time of year would be difficult enough on it's own. But for a while now, the ridge has been overruns by Nasty Mirages and Shadow. No traveler is safe. Jiant or Lalikins, you would be torn right to pieces. Ryuji: Oh, yeah? We can handle those guys. You can just point us rightmost those suckas. (Laugh) Sherlotta: Huh? Reynn: Oh, you see, we're Mirage Keepers. And those eight were Persona's Users. And we're actually in a journey right now to gather as many of them as we can. Right, Tama! Tama: Yes, the-sirr!￼ Sherlotta: Oh wow! We have had a lot of guests over the years, but you all are definitely my first ever Mirage Keepers and Persona Users! ???: Uh, excuse me. They saw Refia ￼and Ken Amada Refia: Um... So sorry to intrude. My name is Refia. Ken: And I'm Ken Amara. You see, me and Refia have been stuck here in this Inn for a while now because of all the Mirages and Shadow in Icicle ￼Ridge. Sherlotta: Refia. Ken. Are you certain about this? Refia: Of course, I made up my mind. Yukari: (Sigh) Don't give me that look. I won't stop you. Honestly.... Hey, Mirage Keepers and Phantom Thieves. Reynn: Yeah? Sherlotta: You did say you're on your way to Saronia, is it? Futaba: Of course. Morgana: In fact, you might say that we're on a mission of sort for Cornelia, so we can't stay here long. Sherlotta: Good grief. I must be the only one around here with a lick of sense. Okay, fine, you win. But at least take along the warlock's warmer. In exchange, I want you to let Refia and Ken here go along on the trip with you. They knows a bit of white magic. You can't say no for that. Both: Sherlotta. Yukari. Lann: Hey, no skin off my nose. Ann: Or ours. Besides, if they can use white magic, they'd really by doing us ''a favor. Refia: Okay! Everyone, wins! Sherlotta: So! If that's settled why not rest up before you go? After they got their rest and they went off Lann: Whoa. Is that the ridge they were talking about. Reynn: It looks like the icicles have formed a bridge across the ravine. They made it to Icicle Ridge Tama: There's only one the-way ￼to Saronia, and that through this ridge. They went ahead and they heard a howling noise Reynn: Is that the Mirage and Shadow, she tell us about? Makoto: Stay close, Ken, Refia. We don't want you to get lost. Ken: We won't. Lan use his mirage power to melt to ice and it melt ￼ Lann: Thank you, Sizzle power! Ann: Thanks indeed, let's go. They saw Wolves Haru: That must have been those Nasty Mirages, Sherlotta and Yukari warned us about. Lann: We can't seem to imprism them. This'll be tricky... They fighting the wolves and run away Ryuji: Hey, Stop running! Futaba: They seem to have giving us hard time. Then they saw a Giant Wolves Yusuke: My word. He's huge! Reynn: Is that the Mirages Leader? Lann: Good! Let's go after him! They found it Lann: We got you now, fur face! Reynn: Lann, wait! Then many Wolves surrounded them Tama: I don't wanna get wolfed ￼the-dowwwn! Ken: I can't believe it! Did the wolves lure us here? Reynn: No way! Akira: What is it? Reynn: Could it be... these wolves have more brains than you, Lann. Lann: Where did ''that ''come from? That's cold, pointing at ''me every time something goes wrong! Morgana: Yeah, well in Icicle Ridge, do as the icicles do. Tama: And Icicles the-point! Lann: What!? Why you little! He choke Morgana Lann: Other Heroes can have puns like that! Refia: Uh, guys, I think you should save it for later. They fighting it and they defeated it Lann: Okay, that was fun. Tama: Well, that's the-''one way to do it... Ken: Refia, are you okay? Refia: I'm okay! Once we're out here. Saronia's just skip away. They return to Nine Wood Hill and saw a Door Lann: Guys, what's this thing? Reynn: It sure looks like a door? But does it even go anywhere? Lann: Hellooo? Let's check it out He went inside Reynn: Wh-what-- Hey! Then they're at the Girl's Tearoom Yusuke: What is this place? Akira: I don't know. They saw a Girl Girl: Visitors? What an usual surprise! Morgana: Hey, who are you... And where are we? Girl: My name is... huh? I was right there on the tip of my tongue. Use it or lose it, I suppose. Oh, but this is my Tearoom. So who are you? Will you join me for tea? Ryuji: No, thank you. But, you say that we're sort of passing through. We're the Phantom Thieves. Lann: I'm Lann and this is... Reynn: It's Reynn, my Brother, my friends and I are from Nine Wood Hill Girl: Lann and Reynn from Nine Wood Hill? And Phantom Thieves? Of course! I had a dream about this! I saw you all come here. Today's the day. Akira: What? Girl: Right, I think I might know why you've come here. Shall we get started? Lann: Uh... Sorry, come again? You know what we are doing here, even though we don't have the slightest clue? Girl: Mm-hm. You're Keepers looking for new Mirages. And you are the Phantom Thieves who want to steal the Treasure and Change the People's Heart. You've come touch the souls of your friends--- their past, present and Future￼. To step into their foot and fight-- when Mirages and Shadow threaten them and they need you most--- to sway them for success, correct? Reynn: Uh, we don't know. Lamm: Whoa dude, That was a lot of words. Hey, guys. Did you get those? They shake their heads Lann: Maybe not. Girl: So, who's souls will you touch? Meanwhile Warrior of Light is looking after Cornelia Warrior: ''I never believed it to be more than a legend... a bedtime story someone concocted ''to fill the dreams of children. But becoming the Warrior of Light is real. One lives in me. Shocking, and yet, this part of me has stirred before. Hey, I must be more tired than I thought. Far too much excitement all at once. Huh? He saw a Knight on top of the Castle, so he went inside Warrior: You won't find her. After all, she likes spending time with her subjects. You were mistaken to search here. After that, he defeated it Warrior: Whew... I'm glad that Her Highness is absent. The last thing I want is for her to be abducted again. ''Hm?￼ Again? But, when has she ever been taken away? And it's odd. While battling that Federation soldier, it felt... as thought some divin''e ''force was guiding my hands to victory. Oh yes, I am far, far more tired than I thought. Back to them Ryuji: Huh? What was that? Reynn: When we do that, what does the other person experience? Girl: Even time must bend to the whims of fantasy. This place is power. Here, dreams and reality and time all touch. All that was, and all that is, and all that will be. From here, you changed history. You don't have to worry--- the souls you help are not able to see you. And yet, everything is you accomplish, on their behalf becomes something that they ''accomplish. So if you come here, fight someone's battle for them, and emerge victorious--- what they see is the same battle won the same way, but by their own hand. Lann: Uh, that's totally confusing, but wow! So, we get to help a bunch of people out--- ''and ''we get to keep all the prismarium we find? There's like, ''no ''downsides at all! Reynn: Seems that way. Morgana: (though) ''But in a way, there is a downside. With that much power, we could do as much harm as we do good. This room of hers affects the destinies of so many... Which makes her what exactly! Is she like Enna Kros? A god? Girl: I wouldn't say I'm a god in the sender you're thinking of. Morgana: What! You heard my--- Girl: But if you misuse this power, you might not like the consequences. Morgana: Consequently? Girl: Me and.. him--- is it "her"?--- well, our gates have entwined. So now that all of you have made it in piece, I suppose she'd want me to share a little of this power over time and fantasy. Reynn: We will, not mess around. We promise. Girl: Good. Reynn: Hey, what are these Arma ￼gem things? Girl: Hm? You found some Arma gems? Lann: We're not exactly sure, what they're for, but we did turn up a few. Girl: That's good. They have great value here. You can think of those gems as a kind of token. Reynn: Token? Girl: Yes. In order to touch another soul, or to tamper with time, first, you must offer compensation. Hence the Arma gems--- tokens you can pay in recompense. Lann: Ohhh. So the more we find, more stuff we can do here. Girl: Right. Reynn: But isnt't that kind of￼ dodging the question? Okay, they're tokens, but where did they come from? Girl: You needn't wonder about every little thing. Reynn: Huh? Girl: The world has some secrets you're simply better off not knowing. Reynn: Okay...￼ Lann: What's the stuff about "invoking" Champion? Girl: With invocation, you can call upon the Medium you've met for help, and then they will fight alongside you in the field of battle. Ryuji: Huh? You're serious? Girl: Serious, yes. The catch is, you can invoke their power for a very limited time! Basically, they pop ''right in and fwooosh right back out. Haru: Pop, twoosh. Got it. All the same, the fact that we can invoke them at all-- it sounds pretty useful. Lann: Yeah, it'll make collecting Mirages and Persona way easier. Girl: Alright, but there are restrictions. First, not all Medium are Champions. They must awaken their true potential before you can invoke them. Furthermore, some Chapions awaken in stages, and each to their own abilities. You'll need Arma Gems to awaken them, and you'll want to put some thought into who you're going to invoke, and at what time for that matter. Lann: Uh..., yeah. Girl: And Invoking isn't free. You have to bend all kinds of divine rules to pull it off, which means more compensation. Futaba: And I guess we can't pay in Arma Gems? Girl: Not the Gems. Use this those here to awaken Champions. To ''invoke, you'll have to store up a different kind of tender.￼ Why don't you think of it as a kind of gauge. When you have enough Champion Points you can invoke them. Morgana: Oh that's very easy to understand. So, how do we go about storing Champion Points then? Girl: Wear down your souls. To put it simply, the gauge fills when you're hurt, and when you defeat Mirages and Shadow. Ryuji: Uh... Yeah! Okay. So basically, all we have to do is keep fighting. Girl: Correct. Morgana is thinking Morgana: Oh! I won't over think it. Girl: Oh, one thing. Many Champions can be found across Grymoire, but you will only be able to call upon three of them at any given time. Think carefully about the situation, and choose the champions suited to the task at hand. Lann: But why? Girl: It takes a lot of connecting the dots to make sure they can reach you. Unfortunately, three is the most that I can handle. But if you're willing to offer up your souls at additional portals, then I could arrange something... Reynn: I... am pretty sure there's no way that can be good, so.. we'll pass.￼ After they left this Tearoom, they saw a Blue Door Lann: Guys, What's this? Morgana: We should go right in. They went inside and they inside an Estate Akira: Wow. Lann: Where are we? Then they saw six people here ???: Welcome to the Velvet Room. My Name is Igor, and these are Assistance. Margaret. Maria. Elizabeth. Theodore and ￼Lavenza. Margaret: The Pleasure is yours. Igor: Please, Sit down. They sit down the Sofa Igor: It would seems that you have quite an interesting Journey around Grymoire, am I right.... Morgana? Morgana: Yes, Master. Lann: You know him? Morgana: Yes. I know him because... He created me. Lann: (Shocked) Wait what!? Morgana: I'll explain why. Minutes Later Lann: So let me get this straight, he created you to find the Trickster named Akira Kurusu, and form a group called the Phantom Thieves.￼ And after that, you regain your memories after you ended up in the Velvet Room? Morgana: Yep. That's right. Igor: It was very nice to see new guests here in the Velvet Room.￼ You see this realm existed between mind and Matter, it separate Dream from Reality. Generously speaking only those who have forge a contract are allowed to visit this room. And perhaps in a very near future such a fate will be awaiting you as well. Maria: And your journey to Grymoire would be most extraordinary. And Igor, Akira look so Plain. Igor: Looks on everything, Maria. Just look at me. Reynn scream to see how scary Igor face is￼ Reynn: You look scary! Igor: I may not look it, but I'm actually a pretty nice guy. Theodore: And I am... Igor: Just the only Man who served for Igor. Theodore drop his jaw in shocked Igor: Kidding. So how about we take a look in that Fortune of your, Joker. Akira: I guess. Igor flip the Tarot Cards Igor: Ah, yes.￼ It says here that your future holds with Laughter. Friendship. And... Oh my, it appeared you have much death in your futures too. Elizabeth: Ohh!￼ Death! Pretty scary, huh? Igor: Woman, does it look like a game to you? Don't answer that. So, which Persona that you want, Heroes? Ryuji: Tell us about the Velvet Room. Igor: ￼The Velvet Room is inseperable from its guests fate. And one could even say it was destiny. Ryuji: Destiny. Well, that's something you could say. But what did you say about Persona that we want? Margaret: Well, many Persona that are here in the Velvet Room, you see when you encounter them or optained them, Igor will use his power to create them after you encounter them or optained them. There are some rules about the Persona. 1. Is where you created new Persona in this room. 2. You can Fusing a Persona who are stronger. 3. To get new ones, you need to search all the Shadows around Grymoire. Lann: Whoa, that's some rules we know. But what did you say about create new Persona Igor: You see, when you pick two Persona, they'll become a new one. When you pick 2 of them, the cards will Fusing together. You see, you will lose two Persona that you obtain. But don't worry, I created them again once you come back to the Velvet Room. Reynn: Okay, if we pick two Persona, you created a new one. Igor: Exactly. But you need to get some money to obtain them. Yusuke: I see. Will you tell us about Fusing a Persona? Theodore: Igor role is creating new Persona's... By fusing your existing Personas together, he allow a new one to emerge. When a new Persona is created, it tends to be of a higher level than the ones that were fused. However, Personas that are fused are lost forever. Since the process requires multiple Personas, you will be left with fewer than you had before... Which powers will you forsake in order to gain new ones...? It is up to you to decide." Igor: Persona is the power of your soul, which thrives on the bonds you have with others.uThus it is only natural that Confident affect the strength of your Personas. If you have established a Social Link of the same Arcana as the Persona you wish to create.....then that Persona will receive power from the Confident Links and level up. The amount of power it will receive depends on the level of the Confident Link. In some cases, your Persona may even surpass your own level. (chuckle) Do you understand now how important Confident Links are to Persona-users? Lann: What's the stuff about "Soul Breaker"? Igor: The Soul Breaker is where you could use that power from the Champions you met in Grymoire, you can use that power that the Champions have awaken their powers. Ryuji: Huh? You're sure? Igor: Exactly. The catch is, you can use that soul breaker for a very limited time. Basically, they pop ''right in and fwooosh right back out. Haru: Pop, twoosh. Got it. All the same, the fact that we can invoke them at all-- it sounds pretty useful. Lann: Yeah, it'll make you guys fight Mirages and Shadow way easier. Igor: Alright, but there are restrictions. First, not all Medium are Champions. They must awaken their true potential before you can use those powers from them. Furthermore, some Champions awaken in stages, and each to their own abilities. You'll need Arma Gems to obtain their soul Breaker, and you'll want to put some thought into who you're going to obtain, and at what time for that matter. Lann: Uh..., yeah. Igor: And Soul Breaker isn't free. You have to bend all kinds of divine rules to pull it off, which means more compensation. Futaba: And I guess we can't pay in Arma Gems? Maria: Not the Gems. Use this those here to awaken ''the Soul Breaker. To use it, you'll have to store up a different kind of tender.￼ Why don't you think of it as a kind of gauge. When you have enough Soul Breaker Points you can us them. Morgana: Oh that's very easy to understand. So, how do we go about storing Soul Breaker Points then? Igor: Wear down your souls. To put it simply, the gauge fills when you're hurt, and when you defeat Mirages and Shadow. Ryuji: Uh... Yeah! Okay. So basically, all we have to do is keep fighting. Igor: Correct. Morgana is thinking Morgana: Oh! I won't over think it. Igor: Oh, one thing. Many Champions can be found across Grymoire, but you will can obtain if you gain confidence to them, if you max them up, they'll give you a new Soul Breaker. Think carefully about the situation, and choose the Soul Breaker suited to the task at hand. Lann: But why? Igor: It takes a lot of connecting the dots to make sure they can reach you. Unfortunately, you need some Arma Gems to get those soul Breaker. But if you're willing to offer up your souls, then I could arrange something... Reynn: I... am pretty sure there's no way that can be good, so.. we'll pass.￼ Igor: Okay, Let me show you all the cards. Igor bring out 20 Tarots Cards Igor: These are Tarots Cards. They are used to see within you... He flip the card and it's Zero Igor: Ah, you still have the Fool. Lann: What's this Fool thing? Margaret: ￼The "Fool" is the number zero... It is the arcana that symbolizes the beginning and endless possibility. As it implies, Akira can wield endless Persona. We call that ability the power of the wild card. Reynn: The Wild Card... Elizabeth: Arsene ￼was his Main Persona. This other one can be summoned at will... Akira may change between them as he likes. Ryuji: So he can have two at the same time!? Thoedore: But the changeable one cannot be fully expressed. Consider it as playing a supplement part. If Arsene is his"main", then the changeable Persona is his "sub"... He can use either as he please. That's the simply explanation. Morgana: Joker sure is amazing... Igor: And I believe there's more. He bring out the Tarots Cards again and it show the Fool Igor: The Fool... It's as I thought￼... Haru: What do you mean? Igor: The favor of the "Fool" is showing on all of you... Makoto: All of us? Maria: To have one persona as a main, and a changeable one as a sub, allowing the use of two at once... It's seems you all are capable of this. Ryuji: Huh? For real!? Igor: It's because you enter the world called Grymoire. It's as if the power of the Fool has been strengthened... As ￼if there's a Champions who has the Power of the Wild Card. Morgana: There's another Champions with the Wild card. Igor: Oh... No, it's nothing. Now, did you have one of these? He show them the Blank Cards Igor: I assume you have collected some from the Shadows you've fought in Grymoire. They are blank, indicating that they have not yet been guided to any specific destiny.. Though previously you could only summon your individual Persona's, you can now summon others... If that is what fate has decreed, then these cards will fulfill their own roles. I recommend that you use these cards. They are your new Persona￼ Cards. Yusuke: So basically... we've all got the same power going as Akira did? A main Persona, a sub we can switch out, and we can take them both on at once... Seem so Intriguing. Lann: So, we follow the same rules now? Akira: It's only for while we're in Grymoire. Lann: Even if it's only temporary, it's awesome being on your level, Akira. Lavenza: If you have trouble fighting the Shadows, I recommend changing the Persona's you summon. Many of you are most likely unused to changing your Persona's, so you should try out several kinds. Well then, good luck. Till we meet again. They left the Velvet Room Igor: Now Theodore, can you play that funky tone I like. He played the "Electronica in Velvet Room" Igor: (Chuckle) Fantastic.